


深陷

by MercyKilling



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: 请帮助徐律做出选择。（其实只是galgame玩多的yhsq产物。逻辑死，无脑车。）





	深陷

随着徐天的意识回归身体的是太阳穴的突突刺痛和身体的无力感。他在黑暗中短暂地整理了一下混乱的思绪，感受到被胶带封住的嘴和头上蒙着的布料后知后觉地挣扎起来。挣动的幅度没几厘米，他的动作便一滞，这时他才发现自己的双手双脚都被紧紧固定在身下的椅子上动弹不得。

冷静，冷静。徐天竭力平复内心的恐慌，在心里默念。对于一个在纽约工作的律师来说，威胁和恐吓算得上是家常便饭。他这个新加入事务所的小律师最近刚接手了一个委托，而在调查资料的过程中却发现了诸多口供和事实的矛盾，想来这些疑点背后的真相和这次绑架脱不了干系。可自己也只是个律师，他机敏的大脑重新转动起来。被告方面能从自己身上得到的帮助无非是篡改事实和虚假诉讼，但对方跳过了威逼利诱的环节直接拿出这种阵势对待一个普通人，动机实在是令人生疑。

对未知的不安感在蒙住他眼睛的布料被一把扯下时反而没那么令人生畏了。徐天眯着眼睛很快适应了昏暗的光线，抬起头时发现面前站着两个身着黑衣的男性。他不着痕迹地打量面前高墙一般的男人——一个亚裔一个白种人，皆是身材高大，肌肉痕迹明显，看样子是经过专业训练的保镖。对方对他的醒来似乎早有准备，除了帮他摘下头套外并没有做多余的动作。

徐天一颗悬着的心稍微放下了些，看来对方不会轻易杀人灭口，而是想用这种强迫性的方式和他进行某种交流。随即他注意到有一台录制设备被架在斜前方，明亮的红点在视网膜上跳动着。

没想到只有在CBS上演的情节会发生在自己身上，对方难道要从他嘴里套出什么？还录口供？徐天勉强镇定了心神，大着胆子转转眼珠，扫视了周围的环境。

他被绑来的地方看样子是个废弃的工厂，地面布满灰尘，光秃秃的看不出明显的区域特征。早已停用的机器锈蚀到颜色模糊，蒙着厚厚尘土的管道四向伸展。徐天从夹缝中看到墙上孤零零的窗户照进淡黄色光束，入射角度偏高，初步判断时间接近午间。徐天默默盘算，自己是早晨出门被人从后面捂住口鼻迷晕带到这里，看来昏迷的时间差不多三四个小时。

在他专心思考的时候身后突然传来沉重的脚步声，吓得他瞬间绷紧了身体。

“徐律师，”徐天的耳畔响起男性低沉的声音，还是熟悉的母语。喷洒在耳廓的热气让徐天厌恶地偏开了头，他抗拒的动作使得男人从身后毫不留情钳住了他的下巴：“我们之前已经警告过你，有些事是你不能，也不应该插手的吧？”

警告？指的是寄到他办公室的那些毫无逻辑的匿名信件？除了意义不明的字母就是没头没尾的句子，嘴还被你们封着，解释都不听，到底是不是来和我谈条件的？徐天扯着脖子唔唔哼着，然而男人并不理会，自顾自地说下去：“显然你没有好好听别人说话。”

是你们根本不想听我说话吧？徐天瞪大了眼睛，急得一阵气血上涌。

“为了让你知道这个世界不是非黑即白的，那只能给你来点让你乖乖听进去的东西了，放心，他不想伤害你。”

“他”？

这个“他”是谁？和被告是什么关系？目的又是什么？一团问题乱糟糟缠在一起毫无头绪。男人不紧不慢绕到他面前，举起手里的注射器将透明液体推入徐天的血管。针头冰凉的触感伴随着刺痛横冲直撞，徐天不敢乱动，咬牙切齿地攥起拳，用力到掌心刻上了几弯血红的月牙。

这么下作的手段......你以为我会怕这个？徐天恶狠狠地想着，然而不多时这坚定的念头很快融化在了上升的体温里。

热，这是他仅剩的感觉。是哪种意义上的“让他听话的东西”已经不能再清楚了。徐天的思维在药物的作用下变得愈发混沌，逐渐被苏醒的难以启齿的欲望占据上风。手腕和脚踝被麻绳磨破的刺痛渐渐在蔓延的热潮中变得无足轻重，贴身的毛衫和长裤包裹下的每一寸皮肤都开始燃烧，和布料的细微摩擦都让他的身体战栗不止，从毛孔里渗出的汗水黏在皮肤上是闷热的濡湿感，让他有种被扔进蒸笼的错觉。

徐天努力做了个深呼吸，然而吸进肺里浑浊的空气并没有起到什么帮助。

他并不知道自己这副狼狈的姿态落在人的眼里是什么样子，垂落的刘海被汗水打湿黏在额角，一双大而圆的眼睛失去了焦点，生理性泪水闪烁着在眸子里氤氲开一片雾气。暴露在外的脸颊和耳侧浮上一片暧昧的潮红，连带着眼角眉梢都是诱人的钩子，漂亮又干净的脸被情欲染上了灼热的媚意，犹如冷淡而洁白的高岭之花被添了一笔艳丽的花蕊。徐天在药效的发作中渐渐遏制不住喉咙里细微的呻吟，在空旷的工厂里像片羽毛落了地，轻软地搔在人心尖上，和身旁男人逐渐沉重的呼吸交缠在一起。

“徐律师现在感觉怎么样？”男人饶有兴致地弯腰看着他涨红的脸，目光下移便是两团紧紧包裹在黑色毛衫中的饱满胸肉，乳尖坚硬地挺立起来，犹如发育的少女般在衣物上撑出了令人遐想的形状。

男人邪笑着揉捏了一把徐天胸口的软肉，满意地感受到掌下躯体的颤抖。他故作关切地扯掉徐天嘴上的胶布，动作却毫不留情：“没想到徐律师看着禁欲，实际浪成这样。哎，忘了你还不能说话了。”

“你......你们到底......哈啊......想要什么......”徐天颇有些破罐子破摔地松开了牙齿，也懒得浪费力气去逞一时的口舌之快，一开口就是不堪的喘息。他在被注视的羞耻感中试图并拢双腿掩饰腿间的隆起，可绑得结实的绳子并没有给他这种机会。他清晰地感觉到自己的后穴被陌生的空虚感濡湿，饥渴地张合着涌出一股股高热蜜液，臀下的布料已经打湿得不成样子，紧紧贴附在小巧的臀瓣上，椅子甚至在他难耐的扭动中滑开一片晶亮的水痕。

“想要什么？”男人仿佛听到了什么笑话，露出嘲弄的神色：“我只负责我的工作，这个你要去问他。”

又是“他”，“他”到底是谁？徐天在男人伸手抚摸自己敏感的腰际的时候不住呜咽起来，在他陷入绝望的边缘时，对面男人的耳机中突然传来一阵电流的杂音，对方虎视眈眈的神情随之一变：“徐律师如果觉得害羞，我们暂时离开就是了。”

徐天茫然地看着几人的身影迅速消失在墙壁后，好一会才从这让人摸不着头脑的状况中回过神来。这算什么？就放在这不管了？他狠狠咬了一下自己的嘴唇，在充斥口腔的血腥气息中强打精神审视了自己的状况。

好吧，可以说是糟透了。整个人从内到外湿了个彻底，软绵绵地瘫在椅子上，没有绳子的固定他甚至不确定自己会不会滑下去，那充斥大脑的情欲更让他心神不宁，不得不花上一半精力压制乱七八糟的旖旎想象。

他烦躁地皱起眉：即使不知道对面发生了什么，他也明白这群人绝对没那么多时间留给他，自己要尽快做出决定。

 

【徐天到底应该......】

A.还是老老实实坐着，自己现在没什么力气也跑不远，先忍过药效静观其变。

B.向后缩一点似乎能给手腕的绳子腾出空间，先试着挣脱束缚，说不定有戏。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实区别只是1v1和3p罢了。


End file.
